


Mind Palace

by Tortue_Souris



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortue_Souris/pseuds/Tortue_Souris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'histoire d'une création mentale. OS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Palace

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour chers lecteurs ! 
> 
> Voilà, c'est fait, j'ajoute ma contribution à la longue liste des fanfictions dédiées au Palais Mental de notre détective !
> 
> Je me suis inspirée de ce prompt :
> 
> Every time you enter your mind palace, you sign your name on the ledger. after months of visiting, there are pages and pages of your name written on the ledger. one day, you visit and there is another name signed under your own. who’s name is it? do you ever find them? if so, where and how do you find them? describe your interaction. is it someone you’re familiar with or someone you’ve never seen before?
> 
> J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Sherlock avait 5 ans lorsqu'il créa son palais mental. Il avait toujours fait preuve de capacités intellectuelles exceptionnelles et d'une mémoire remarquable, mais, ayant compris que même son génial cerveau comportait des limites, il avait pris la décision de trier les informations qu'il conservait en mémoire. 

Au début, il ne s'agissait que d'une simple pièce circulaire, surmontée d'une haute coupole en verre qui laissait un flot de douce lumière caresser les longues étagères en bois des bibliothèques courant le long du mur. Le petit Sherlock s'asseyait en tailleur au milieu de la pièce, sur le sol recouvert d'un épais tapis à motifs baroques pour analyser, trier et classer chaque information nouvellement acquise. Cette pièce mentale n'était alors pour lui rien d'autre qu'un inventaire de ses connaissances, un lieu de travail dans lequel il ne se rendait que par nécessité. L'existence ouvrait pour lui des chemins emplis de possibilités et son imagination fertile trouvait plus attractifs les expériences qu'il y menait et les jeux qu'il inventait que l'étude calme et approfondie de tout ce qu'il enregistrait.

Sherlock grandit cependant et avec lui son univers mental. L'enfant devint un adolescent se sentant de plus en plus étranger dans un monde qu'il comprenait de moins en moins. Il avait connu le rejet des autres devant sa différence, la douleur des coups et plus encore celle des mots, la trahison, lorsque le père aimé et admiré avait quitté sa mère. Il avait éprouvé la haine pour ses semblables, la tristesse de la perte, et l'amertume du regret, face à l'attitude changeante de son frère aîné, si proche auparavant et désormais si distant. Il avait combattu ses propres émotions, apprivoisé sa solitude et acquis un contrôle parfait de lui-même. Un mépris profond pour la race humaine et un intense dégoût pour toute forme de sentiment s'étaient ancrés en lui et contre tout cela se dressaient les murs de son manoir mental.

De la pièce originelle, devenue un hall spacieux, partaient plusieurs couloirs desservant les différentes ailes de la demeure. Une galerie élégante l'encerclait au premier étage, permettant l'accès à d'autres pièces. Sherlock veillait à ce qu'un ordre méticuleux y règne en permanence, attribuant à chaque pièce une fonction particulière. A chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans ce sanctuaire de la pensée, il inscrivait son nom et le but de sa visite sur un épais registre couvert de cuir rouge qui trônait sur un pupitre sombre, au centre du hall.

Mais la sensibilité, l'humanité qu'il cherchait à bannir de lui même n'était pas tout à fait vaincue. Il passait désormais plus de temps dans son esprit qu'à l'extérieur et certaines pièces dessinées dans un but d'agrément personnel témoignaient d'une personnalité moins dure et froide qu'en apparence. Tout au fond de l'aile droite, dans un vaste salon meublé d'un fauteuil confortable et d'une bibliothèque finement ouvragée, il conservait précieusement les livres contant les histoires qui l'avaient, enfant, fait rêvé et permis de s'évader de la réalité, des histoires de pirates, de chevaliers et d'aventuriers ainsi que des contes de petits garçons solitaires, différents. Tout au fond de l'aile gauche, derrière une porte métallique, veillaient ses douloureux souvenirs familiaux, enfermés mais trop importants pour être refoulés.

Autour du manoir flottait une perpétuelle brume blanche, qui roulait ses volutes paresseux contre les vitres des fenêtres, une brume formée par la drogue dans laquelle l'adolescent avait plongé. C'était si simple, une piqûre dans le creux du bras, la fine aiguille s’enfonçant dans la peau, la fourmillante substance se diffusant dans ses veines, et cette immédiate sensation de flotter, de s'évanouir de la réalité. Ainsi il pouvait se cloîtrer dans son esprit sans que rien d’extérieur ne le tire de cette torpeur toxique, ni les regards anxieux et fatigués de sa mère, ni les remontrances de son frère.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

C'est libre de toute attache que Sherlock souhaitait mener sa vie d'adulte et il fit tout pour prouver qu'il n'avait besoin d'aucun soutien. Il loua un petit appartement sur Baker Street et s'établit comme Détective Consultant, ayant déclaré qu'il ne pouvait se plier aux ridicules règles et monotones routines de professions officielles. Il réduisit au stricte minimum ses interactions sociales, particulièrement avec les membres de sa famille. Il ne vivait que pour satisfaire son intelligence, réclamant toujours plus de mystères à décrypter, de problèmes à résoudre. Lorsqu'il n'avait pas de clients, il dévorait des traités ou menait ses propres expériences, accumulant les références et accroissant son savoir.

Son Palais Mental déployait un faste imposant, trônant à l'apogée de sa splendeur au cœur d'un paysage désertique. Les pierres sombres brillaient dans les rayons du soleil et la coupole en verre couronnait de ses reflets étincelants la majesté de l'édifice, véritable joyau de connaissance. Les pièces débordantes d'informations s'étaient multipliées, les couloirs allongés, les étages additionnés. Sherlock appréciait avec une grande satisfaction le silence et l'érudition qui émanait de sa création, il n'y avait nulle part où il aimait mieux se trouver qu'entre les murs érigés par son esprit, seul avec ce qui le passionnait. 

Néanmoins, sa rencontre avec le docteur Watson marqua un tournant dans la vie du jeune homme et il découvrit alors qu'il n'était pas le maître absolu de son imagination.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Au soir de sa première journée passée en compagnie de son colocataire, il s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil près de la cheminée, joignit ses longues mains fines et, les yeux mi-clos, pénétra dans son Palais Mental afin de trier les informations du jour. Il signa son nom sur le registre et parcourut les salles pour classer ce qu'il décidait de garder. Il traversait un couloir à grandes enjambées lorsque ses pas s'immobilisèrent soudain sur le tapis moelleux, son œil attiré par un détail inconnu. Il tourna la tête pour faire face à une toute petite porte de couleur grise qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il fronça les sourcils : jamais encore des éléments architecturaux ne s'étaient créés sans sa volonté. Il tourna la poignée ronde et lisse et pénétra dans l'étroite pièce. Il tourna sur lui même pour observer les quelques étagères remplies d'informations sur... John Watson. Sherlock s'était détendu en constatant qu'aucun dégât n'avait été causé à son palais et il observait les faits avec un petit sourire. Il ignorait qu'il avait déduit et acquis autant de détails sur une personne si insignifiante. Assez fier de son pouvoir d'observation, il resta encore quelques minutes avant de reculer et d'effacer la porte d'un geste de la main. Il était hors de question de s'encombrer de souvenirs inutiles.

Cependant le lendemain, alors qu'il longeait le même couloir les bras chargés d'éléments nouveaux sur une enquête en cours, il fut arrêté par la même porte grise, cette fois un peu plus haute. La pièce avait grandi également et s'était garnie d'étagères supplémentaires. Légèrement agacé, Sherlock fit à nouveaux disparaître ces ajouts inopportuns et déroula mentalement une belle tapisserie à la place, afin de s'assurer que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Mais lorsque, le surlendemain, il constata le retour de la salle capricieuse, il ne put contenir sa colère. Depuis quand son Palais Mental se modifiait-il de lui même ?! D'un geste rageur, il remisa la maudite pièce à l'extérieur du bâtiment, dans un petit cabanon qu'il prit soin de placer le plus loin possible de sa vue. 

A chaque visite, boudeur, Sherlock ignorait royalement la petite bâtisse. Il se contentait de retirer le chèvrefeuille qui poussait contre ses murs et finissait toujours par atteindre les pierres de son palais. Cependant, les jours passaient aux côtés du petit soldat et le détective ne pouvait nier qu'il commençait à s'habituer à sa présence et à éprouver une sorte d'affection pour lui. Il faisait partie de ce monde rassurant dans lequel il vivait, membre à part entière de ses habitudes, de ses faits et gestes du quotidien. Il partageait ses aventures et était sans conteste un excellent conducteur de lumière. Oui, définitivement, il l'appréciait et sa compagnie lui était agréable. La cabane bancale qui lui était autrefois dédié était petit à petit devenue une jolie dépendance et Sherlock avait même cédé au chèvrefeuille obstiné en lui accordant un petit tunnel de treillis en bois qui le reliait au Palais. Sherlock ne voulait s'affirmer heureux, mais il était satisfait. Il menait une vie presque entièrement dédiée à étendre son intelligence et rien ne venait troubler le cours de son existence. Néanmoins il regrettait presque cette tranquillité, il aurait souhaité un peu plus d'agitation, plus de défi. Il fut bien assez tôt exaucé.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sherlock ne tarda pas à remarquer que les affaires qu'il résolvait devenaient de plus en plus complexes, de plus en plus en sombres, de mieux en mieux orchestrées. Il sentit l'ombre menaçante d'un cerveau criminel supérieur à tous ceux qu'il avait affronté avant même d'en deviner les contours. Un sombre nuage étendit ses ailes de corbeau pour plonger son univers mental dans la pénombre. 

James Moriarty. Un homme qui fascina Sherlock dès qu'il apprit son existence. Un esprit enfin égal au sien. Un esprit brillant, froid, calculateur. Un esprit sombre et torturé. Un jeu de chat et de souris s'engagea entre les deux hommes, entre leur deux intelligences. Une course poursuite sans répit, les entraînant dans les ténèbres. Au delà des ambitions mégalomaniaques de l'un, du combat pour la justice de l'autre, chacun n'avait qu'un but : triompher. Prouver sa supériorité en descendant son rival aux enfers. Impossible de décrire le sentiment qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, mélange improbable de mépris et d'admiration. Pourtant, ils n'étaient l'un à l'autre que des fantômes, tirant des ficelles dans l'ombre et ne se frottant qu'à leurs pantins respectifs. 

Les deux hommes se firent face pour la première fois à la piscine de Brixtol. Étrange lieux de rencontre pour les deux ennemis. Sherlock fut surpris par l'apparition de Moriarty, très différent de l'image qu'il s'en était formé. Il était petit, décontracté, dans une perpétuelle attitude de séduction. Il semblait presque insignifiant, si ce n'était pour ses yeux. Son regard était noir, violent, profond, implacable et exprimait à quel point il était dangereux. Ses paroles envoûtaient mais voix trahissait un esprit dément. Leur duel semblait s'annoncer intense et interminable.

Seulement Sherlock partait avec un handicap : John. Le blond avait été entraîné plus ou moins malgré lui dans leur jeu d'échec mortel et n'était à présent qu'un vulgaire pion. Le détective était contraint de choisir entre le sauver ou mettre son adversaire en échec. Une stratégie gagnante peut exiger que l'on consente des sacrifices, pensait-il. Mais déjà dans son esprit, les liens végétaux qui reliaient l'univers de John à son palais tiraient de toutes leurs forces pour maintenir la connexion. Voilà où il avait échoué, voilà en quoi Jim était supérieur à lui. Il était un psychopathe certes, mais un psychopathe jouait la partie seul et ne se préoccupait que de lui même. Sherlock courait dans les couloirs de son Palais Mental, ouvrait chaque porte à la recherche d'une information, d'un élément qu'il aurait pu manquer, qui aurait pu lui être utile...

La situation devenait critique et prendre une décision s'avérait urgent. Moriarty, triomphant, lui promettait une mort pleine de souffrance, menaçant de le brûler, de faire de son cœur un tas de cendres. Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution pour échapper à la défaite. Une solution qui risquait fort de s'avérer définitive.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Un simple coup de téléphone les sauva. James s'évanouit, laissant les deux hommes essoufflés par l'angoisse, abasourdis. Le détective savait que le danger s'était éloigné pour de bon mais il ne parvenait pas à éteindre la sourde inquiétude qui montait en lui.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent à l'appartement en silence. Ils ne semblaient pas capables de retrouver leur place parmi les objets familiers et se regardaient sans un mot, nerveux. Sherlock paraissait le plus touché des deux, presque en proie à une crise de panique interne : ses yeux s'agitaient avec frénésie et ses doigts martelaient un rythme saccadé. John démontrait un calme digne de son passé militaire, pourtant il ne savait pas comment réagir devant l'attitude inhabituelle de son ami. « Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, proposa-t-il. Je vais nous faire du thé. » Sherlock hocha la tête et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Le jet d'eau glacé lui fit l'effet agréable d'un anesthésiant. Après un bon quart d'heure, il coupa l'eau, noua une serviette autour de sa taille et, s'appuyant des deux poings sur le rebord du lavabo, planta son regard dans les yeux de son reflet. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Il ferma les yeux. Son Palais Mental avait toujours été l'endroit le plus serein qu'il connaissait, la solution se trouvait forcément là-bas.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Le ciel était noir comme l'onyx. Dans la pleine désolée, les ruines du Palais Mental gisaient, carbonisées. L'aile droite n'était encore qu'à moitié effondrée, et craquait, en proie aux flammes. Non. Les yeux de Sherlock s'écarquillèrent. Impossible. Il se précipita pour pénétrer dans les décombres. Le visage défait, il trébuchait dans la cendre chaude, cherchant du regard la moindre chose qu'il pourrait sauver. Apercevant un petit angle rouge, il extirpa des débris de verre de l'ancienne coupole le registre en cuir, presque intact. Il l'ouvrit et le laissa immédiatement retomber, comme s'il s'était brûlé à son contact. Le nom de Moriarty couvrait les pages, inscrit en lettres de sang. Un bruit fracassant lui fit tourner la tête : l'aile droite venait de céder et s'écroulait dans un épais nuage de résidus. Il tenta mentalement d'arrêter l'incendie, de redresser les murs, sans succès. Le temple de sa connaissance, l'écrin de ses souvenirs et de sa pensée, l’architecture de son intelligence, étaient réduits en fumée.

« NOOON !!! » cria Sherlock. Il frappa violemment son front contre le miroir, qui se fendit sous le choc. Au deuxième coup, il se brisa. Les éclats tranchants s'enfoncèrent dans le crâne de Sherlock et de minces filets de sang commencèrent à couler sur sa peau laiteuse. Au septième coup, il perdit connaissance et tomba lourdement sur le carrelage, au moment où John enfonçait la porte d'un coup d'épaule.

« Oh mon dieu Sherlock !! s'écria le docteur en se précipitent aux côtés de son ami. Sherlock qu'est ce que tu as fait ?! » 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sherlock sentit ses sens lui revenir mais imprécis, affaiblis, comme s'il était lové dans du coton. Quelque chose de froid toucha sa tempe : il voulut esquiver mais fut arrêter par la main ferme de John.  
« Ne commence pas à gigoter ou je te renvois d'où tu viens, déclara-t-il, d'une voie mêlée de colère et d'angoisse.  
\- John... ? demanda Sherlock, trop incertain quand à la fiabilité de ses sens.  
\- Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu ne te sens pas bien ? Et bien peut-être est ce parce que tu es allé t'exploser la tête contre ce putain de miroir ! s'emporta John.  
\- Non John, John écoute moi, je -  
\- C'est toi qui va m'écouter mon petit bonhomme. Tu crois que je n'ai pas eu une soirée suffisamment mouvementée comme ça ? Tu crois que me faire kidnapper par un putain de psychopathe qui me couvre de bombes et menace de me faire sauter pour satisfaire son petit plaisir sadique a été l’expérience la plus hilarante de ma vie ? Parce qu'en plus j'avais besoin que mon imbécile de colocataire ne trouve rien de plus intelligent à faire que de tenter un traumatisme crânien ? Oh oui regarde je suis vraiment mort de rire... Et dire que je pensais que tu étais le cerveau le plus brillant que la terre n'ait jamais porté !! Espèce d'abruti ! asséna-t-il, vibrant de colère.  
\- John, écoute moi, s'il te plaît. » Le ton faible et résigné, presque désespéré, du brun calma instantanément la foudre de John. « Il l'a détruit. Mon Palais Mental. Il a tout brûlé. Ce que tu qualifies de cerveau le plus brillant de la terre, il n'en reste rien. Rien du tout. Qu'un champ de ruines balayé par le vent. Je n'ai plus rien, plus rien. Je ne veux pas d'une vie sans tout ça John. Je ne veux pas supporter une misérable existence sans pouvoir continuer à réfléchir, à analyser, à résoudre. Ça ne sert à rien. Je ne veux pas. »  
John le dévisagea, bouleversé. Il ne comprenait pas exactement ce que Sherlock voulait dire, mais il sentait que ce qui se passait dans la tête du détective était bien plus important que ses plaies ensanglantées. Voir si fragile un homme qui ne laissait d'ordinaire rien paraître de son intériorité le touchait profondément. Hésitant, il se pencha en avant et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus lointains. « Alors voilà une raison de continuer à vivre » murmura-t-il avant de déposer timidement ses lèvres sur la bouche de Sherlock. Ce dernier eu un imperceptible mouvement de surprise, regarda John d'un regard indescriptible et perdit connaissance à nouveau.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

La légère brume se dissipa et Sherlock se trouva face à son Palais Mental. Le soleil brillait à nouveau et il se dressait dans la lumière, plus somptueux que jamais. Aucune trace de l'incendie destructeur n'était visible. Sherlock ne pouvait pas y croire. Il entra dans le hall, souriant, observant chaque détail comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois. La coupole scintillait, le tapis étouffait le bruit de ses pas et sur le pupitre reposait le registre relié de cuir. Sherlock, méfiant souleva doucement la couverture. A la fin de la page, le nom de John était inscrit. A côté, ajouté entre parenthèses, on pouvait lire « Pas mal mais... j'ai apporté quelques modifications ». Le sourire de Sherlock s'étira sur son visage. Il ressortit et tourna la tête vers la dépendance de John. Une véritable arche en pierre reliait désormais les deux bâtiments, sur laquelle s'épanouissait le chèvrefeuille, diffusant son parfum sucré. Sherlock secoua la tête. Il ne fallait tout de même pas qu'il transforme son palais en château de princesse. Il se retourna au son d'un aboiement. Un épagneul roux aux poils soyeux et bouclés se précipita sur lui. « D'accord, je capitule, c'est un véritable conte de fée ! » s'exclama-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel mais caressant affectueusement l'animal. Il ne manquait que...

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Dans les rayons matinaux, qui entraient par la fenêtre de la chambre, dansait une fine poussière dorée. Un souffle régulier chatouillait son cou et une main reposait sur sa poitrine. Les lèvres chaudes de John déposèrent un doux baiser sur sa tempe. Sherlock sourit.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Oui je sais la fin est un peu trop pathétique mais que voulez-vous... Il aurait fallu des pages et des pages pour développer et c'est impossible avec une sœur impatiente sur le dos... Comment ? De ma faute, dis-tu ? Ah mais non, pas du tout, je ne suis pas trop paresseuse pour écrire des longues fanfics ! D'ailleurs celle ci doit être la plus longue que je n'ai jamais publié ^^

Si vous avez apprécié cette fanfic, si vous l'avez détesté, si vous avez quelque chose à dire (avec ou sans rapport)... N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;)


End file.
